Les visiteurs
by Isil-gawien
Summary: [OS Aventure] Mahyar reçoit une visite de quatre personnes chez lui.


_Bonjours à tous ! Depuis le temps que je regarde Aventure, j'ai envie moi aussi d'écrire dessus. Cela fait des mois que j'ai rien écrit sur ce site et c'est la 1ère fois que j'écris sur ce thème._

 _Aventure est un jeu de rôle crée par Mahyar et toutes les personnes de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (rassurez-vous j'ai enfermé aucun joueur dans ma cave). Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite. Désolé pour les fautes éventuels (je me relis pas souvent)._

[OS] : Les visiteurs

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. La seule lumière présente venait d'un écran qui était ouvert sur une page internet. Une silhouette assise devant se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil, la tête posée sur le clavier. Un fin filet de bave coulait sous ses lèvres souriantes, il semblait faire un rêve agréable. Un bruit de casse semblant venir de son salon le réveilla soudainement. Mahyar -car telle était son nom- tendit l'oreille et perçut des chuchotements en bas.

 **-Ne marche pas dans les débris Théo, on a fait suffisamment de bruits pour risquer d'être repéré !  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on a atterri sur le buffet !  
-Chut les mecs, j'entends quelqu'un marcher.  
** _Merde_ pensa Mahyar. Il s'avança prudemment vers sa cuisine espérant avoir le temps d'appeler la police. Il prit le combiné au moment où un homme dans une tunique bleue rentra suivi par un nain et deux autres inconnus. Le dernier chargea avec une épée le pauvre MJ qui faillit s'évanouir en découvrant que face à lui se trouvait… Les alter ego de ses amis dans le jeu. **  
\- Je suis Théo de Silverberg, paladin de la lumière. Qui est tu et où sommes-nous ?  
** Mahyar produit un couinement de rat en sentant la lame sur sa gorge. Pendant ce temps la corbeille à Fruit attira l'attention de Shin qui croqua une pomme tout en examinant avec curiosité un ananas. **  
-Je m'appelle Mahyar, vous êtes chez moi et je voudrais savoir ce que vous...  
** Il fut interrompu par Grunlek qui était tout excité par les électroménagers qui l'entourait. On pouvait le voir manipuler le congélateur en cherchant à comprendre son fonctionnement. Au final seul Bob restait près du paladin.

 **\- Très bien. Comment pouvez-vous donc expliquer que nous sommes tous les quatre dans votre demeure ?** Demanda le pyro-mage.  
 **\- Peut-être que si vous me raconter votre dernier souvenir… Où étiez-vous ? La forêt d'émeraudes ? Sous la muraille ? Dans le village ?**  
À ces mots, ils se raidirent et Bob attrapa le col du t-shirt noir puis invoqua des flammes de sa main libre.  
 **-Vous nous avez suivis . Êtes-vous celui qui contrôle les araignées ? Parle !  
-Non… Pas tout à fait… Je sais ce qui vos est arrivés car j'étais là… Pas physiquement mais vu que c'est moi qui inventa le cratère et qui dirige les joueurs…** Bégaya-t-il en fixa la flamme qui s'approcha dangereusement de son visage avant de s'éteindre.  
Les deux reculèrent en harmonie, le visage pâle.  
 **-Vous… Êtes le créateur** . Murmura Théo

C'est alors qu'ils observèrent leur environnement. Des machines étranges, Shin qui jouait avec le robinet dont l'eau paraissait n'avoir pas de fin, la lumière dans la pièce malgré la nuit et l'absence de bougies… Tout paraissait incroyable, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de telle.  
 **-Écoutait les gars, je vous propose que l'on s'assoie autour de la table pour voir si je peux vous aider.**  
Encore sous le choc et honteux de leurs agissements, ils obéirent. La nuit fut longue pour chacune -surtout Mahyar- qui apprit par Grunlek qu'ils avaient reçu une dizaine de gemmes dont une avaient brillé étrangement avant d'exploser. Cependant leurs souvenirs se complétant parfaitement avec le scénario écrit, il remonta dans sa chambre avec une idée. Mahyar se réinstalla devant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit une nouvelle page en tapant un deuxième scénario qui se termina par le retour du groupe dans le cratère.

Plus aucun bruit provenait de sa cuisine mais il alla vérifier. Tout paraissait normal si on excluait le congélateur vidé sur le sol et sa corbeille remplit de trognon de pomme. Soulagé, il décida d'aller se coucher en se promettant de ranger demain. Il se prépara pour la nuit tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas halluciné les dernières heures. Mahyar souleva sa couette avant de se figer. Théo était allongé en dessous, l'épée toujours dans son fourreau à côté.  
 **-Mais... tu fais quoi là?!**  
 **-Je suis un paladin de la lumière. L'inquisition m'en voudrait si je laisse Dieu seul, je vous protégerais dorénavant.**  
 **-Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter cela… Si tu t'en vas je jure que je ne te donnerais plus jamais d'échec critique. Alors par pitié va-t'en !** Dit-il en pleurant de désespoir.


End file.
